


Your Eyes Could Steal a Sailor From the Sea

by one_golden_sun



Series: Legends of Laurette [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: How many times had he been warned to stay away from the docks? The shallows were dangerous. On the docks were men, and men were dangerous. Men, with their long legs and strong arms. Deep voices. Father told him to never swim there, but John couldn’t help it, the magnetic pull, the allure of the humans. He had to see for himself.





	Your Eyes Could Steal a Sailor From the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0TerrorInTheCloset0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TerrorInTheCloset0/gifts).



> This work was HEAVILY inspired by [this gorgeous piece of art by @terror-in-the-dream](http://terror-in-the-dream.tumblr.com/post/160370626284/terror-in-the-dream-monster-may-hem-day-5)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

How many times had he been warned to stay away from the docks? The shallows were dangerous. On the docks were men, and men were dangerous. Men, with their long legs and strong arms. Deep voices. Father told him to never swim there, but John couldn’t help it, the magnetic pull, the allure of the humans. He had to see for himself. 

Almost every day he went, watched them drag up their fishing nets. The human men were all so beautiful, so strong. John loved to watch them, loved everything about them: their dark skin, their soft hair, their large hands, their loud voices, their easy lopsided grace. A few in particular were very handsome indeed, and John loved to watch them the best. His heart always did a little tumble when he imagined one of them catching a glimpse of him. Part of what made humans so intriguing was the unspoken danger. What, exactly, made them bad? Why would it be so wrong for one to see him? To catch him? 

He had been warned. So he shouldn’t have been surprised as he was when one day, as he floated near one of the docks, when they hoisted their net he was caught in it. Tangled among the fish and kelp, the cords of net, rough jute. Tail twitching, he panicked, twisting and trying to swim away. The air was sharp and cold, and he could breathe it, sure, but then he was over the dock, a crowd of men staring at him. 

One of them removed his hat, fear in his eyes. “Aye, fellas,” he griped. “Bad omen.” 

“What do we do?” Another piped up. “We kill it?”

John looked back over his shoulder at the water, wishing for the anonymity of the waves. This was very bad. 

One man, a tall youth with dark brown skin, black curls tied back, big brown eyes, stepped forward. Stared up at John unabashedly, flailing in the net. 

“It is a sin to kill such a creature,” the man said. Could he see the fear in John’s eyes. “Cut him down. I will take him back to the water.” 

The man was infinitely gentle. Held John in his arms through the net while the other fisherman cut the rope, gathered the fish. Once free of the jute, John looped his arms around the man’s neck, hid his face there. Did not want the other men to kill him, as they threatened. 

“Don’t let them hurt me,” John whispered. “Please.”

But even as John begged of this, the rest of the fishermen were scattering, dragging their nets and buckets and catches, heading to the shore. No one was paying them any mind. Many of them averted their eyes.

Still, the man reassured him. “You are safe with me.” 

As if John weighed nothing, the man carried him off the dock, down the stretch of sand. John caught a glimpse of the buildings beyond the shoreline, of many more men, scores of them, rushing around. It dizzied him. 

“Where are you taking me?” John asked. They were yards from the docks now, and the man was still walking, carrying him lightly, the waves breaking at his feet. 

“Do not want you getting caught in anymore traps,” he said softly. “The docks are dangerous, little minnow, surely you have been told this.” 

“I have,” John admitted. He liked hearing this human talk, his voice was deep and quiet, as warm as the sun on their skin. “I like to look. Humans are beautiful.” 

The man chuckled, and John enjoyed that sound even more. His own face lit up in a smile. 

“Perhaps, some of us are, I suppose.”

“And you are the most beautiful one of all. The most beautiful I have ever seen. From far I have watched you and up close, I am almost blinded.” John knew he was babbling, could feel the blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t care. The human stopped walking as they had arrived at the edge of a quiet lagoon, shallows lined by some trees. 

“And you are the most beautiful merman I have ever seen,” the man replied. 

John giggled. “You have seen others?” 

The man just smiled at him. He waded into the gentle waves, walked through the water to his ankles. Once deep enough, he bent down and carefully laid John into the water. John floated in the water, did not want to relinquish his grip on the human’s shoulders. 

“What is your name?” the stranger asked. Instead of growing angry that John still held him, he sunk into the water next to him. Let John continue to cling to him. 

“John,” he said softly. “And you? Please tell me.”

“My full name is long,” the human smiled. “You can call me Lafayette.” 

“Lafayette,” John murmured, the name a revelation on his tongue. “I like you, Lafayette.” 

“That so?” Lafayette continued to cradle him in the water, didn’t even flinch when John ran his hands over his shoulders, plucked at the garment he was wearing. Strange fabric, scratchy and floaty. There was something so intriguing about this human, his handsome face and capable body. And John was curious what was under the folds of fabric. He fiddled with the string tie at the neck of the shirt.

“Can I…” John looked at Lafayette shyly. “Can I see what is underneath your clothes? Please?”

Musical laughter again. This creature was intriguing, his childlike curiosity sweet. Along with that, he was beautiful. No denying the sharp, graceful planes of his face, his hair drying in soft ringlets over his shoulders, the lean muscles of his arms and torso, the supple curves of his hips and buttocks. Freckled, tawny skin faded into the iridescent turquoise scales of his tail. Now in the water, the fans of his fins unfurled, wispy as paper, drifting in the calm current. John was magnificent, and Lafayette was reluctant to let him go. He’d slip from his grasp, disappear under the waves, swallowed by the foam. Lafayette wanted more time with him, to touch him, to hear his faraway voice. 

“You want to see under my clothes, little minnow?” Lafayette teased. “I can allow this. But what will you offer me in return?”

John’s eyes darted nervously as he thought. “Is there something you want?” 

“Hmmm.” Lafayette’s gazed at him, and John suddenly shied under his scrutiny. “Perhaps...a kiss?”

The blush made John prettier. Pretty rose color, and Lafayette had to smile. 

“Do they have kissing where you come from?” 

“We...do…” John said slowly. Now that they have breached the subject, he could not keep his eyes from Lafayette’s lips. Full and dark pink. “But...I have never done it myself.”

This made Lafayette laugh again, kindly, like they shared a secret. “Saving yourself, then? For a human man perhaps?”

John didn’t answer, just blushed harder. 

Silence begat silence; Lafayette untied the lacing on his shirt as in invitation. Eyes sparkling, John pulled the shirt off his shoulders, peeled the damp fabric free, laid in on a rock in reach. “Oh,” John breathed. “Oh, wow.” His hands glided over Lafayette’s skin, the warm expanse of his chest and stomach. His flesh was so warm, silky over the firm muscles. He watched in fascination the trail of his hand, wet with seawater, prickled with gooseflesh. Dared to roll one brown nipple with his fingertips, surprised when the bud grew hard at his touch. 

Lafayette bit his lip, watched John’s tactile exploration of his body patiently. His small, graceful hands, fanning over his abdomen, a finger circling his navel. “We are so alike,” John marveled. “So alike, but different.” 

“I daresay below our waists are much different,” Lafayette noted. He smirked. He liked John’s hands on him, touching him with shy reverence. 

“May I see?” John asked eagerly, leaning ever closer. “I will...will give you your kiss.” And he was even closer, their faces close. John smelled like the deep sea, where the water was green. Lafayette nodded, parted his lips. 

The kiss was like a whisper, soft and hesitant. John scooched further into Lafayette’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck again. Lafayette let him lead the kiss for a few heartbeats, then took over, pressed their tongues together in languid slowness. John tasted like he smelled, like salt and sunshine, and Laf sighed, pulled him even closer. 

“Lovely,” Lafayette breathed. John nuzzled him, kissed his bare shoulder. Lafayette gathered John’s curls in one hand, tugged to expose his neck. Kissed a path down his throat, savoring the salty-sweet flavor of his skin. John shivered in his arms, a full body shudder, exhaled an “ohhh,” his own hands never leaving Lafayette’s body. 

When Lafayette pulled back, John tried to lean in, perhaps for another kiss, but he held up a hand to stop him. “We made a deal, little minnow. Will you not collect your end of the bargain?” 

John looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled as it dawned on him. “Ah. This?” He plucked at Lafayette’s pants, drenched in seawater and starting to cling to his legs and hips...not to mention his manhood, beginning to stir under John’s attentions. Lafayette lifted his hips, allowed John to pull down his pants, set them with his shirt. Being fully nude in the water, under this magnificent creature, was so freeing, Lafayette felt at ease. Watched with hooded eyes as John took him in, ran his gaze from his waist to his toes. 

His curiosity got the better of him. Lafayette’s feet were just so unusual, so fascinating, John went for those first. He grabbed one of his ankles, took his foot in his hand. Having his leg up like that threw Lafayette off balance, and he fell back into the water and sand, sputtering as water splashed in his face. John paid his sudden lack of grace no attention, he was too delighted over his foot and ankle, running a finger down the arch, plucking at each toe, cupping his heel. 

What John found out was both feet were basically the same, mirror images of one another. He moved from the left to the right, then walked his hands up Lafayette’s leg. Stroked the muscle of his calf, examined the difference in skin textures...downy hair covering smooth skin of his shins, the roughed skin of his knee, the soft flesh of his thigh. The hair there even softer, darker, sparser. John pet him there, admired how there were so many landscapes on one body. “Your legs are so pretty,” John confessed. “I like them.”

Lafayette’s laughter drew his eye, and he realized the human was laying back in the waves, reclined in the dip of the shoreline, watching him with an amused look. John then noticed that through his exploration of Lafayette’s body, he’d managed to situate himself right in the valley where his legs met, an even more unusual place he had to discover. He glanced his hand over the area, more soft flesh and lots more hair, tight dark curls that matched the ones on his head. 

Where Lafayette was laughing mere seconds ago, now he was watching John with more than fascination. His fingers light in the nest of curls at the base of his cock, how he stared down at him, getting harder and harder with each passing moment. 

“Can I…” John finally asked, and Lafayette bit his lower lip and nodded. The backs of John’s knuckles up the shaft, rolling his balls his hand, fingertips where his foreskin had pulled back to reveal the head. He couldn’t stop the moan that left his lips when John pressed his thumb to the tip, right over the slit. The smallest blurt of seed, and Lafayette threw back his head. John had hardly touched him, not really, just innocent hands wandering and learning… But he was so beautiful, and his touch was brighter than sparks. 

John watched his face, this time wrapping his fingers around Lafayette’s length. “Am I hurting you?” he asked seriously, relaxed his grip. 

“N-no...not at all. Just… Ah, christ.” John gave him the lightest of squeezes, drew another groan from him. 

“Does it feel good?” John said, this time his voice edging on a tease. He lowered his eyes as he moved his hand up and down, slow as the waves rolling in. “I like the way this feels on myself,” he admitted, blushing. 

Lafayette looked at him, glanced at where John was just tail and scales. “To...yourself? How?”

John stilled his hand. “Do you want to...to look at me? My body? It’s only fair.”

Sitting up, Lafayette rested his hand on John’s hip. Human skin. “Can I touch you?”

Nodding, John took Lafayette’s hand and placed it on his tail. “Just...only go one way. Hurts if you pet in this direction.” 

With that directive in mind, Lafayette rolled so now John was next to him. He could hover over him, look closer at his tail. He’d never have this chance again, and he had to see. Had to know. Ran his hands down in smooth, soothing paths. Up close, his scales weren’t just bluish green. They were every color, iridescent, each its own swirling galaxy of color. John’s tail was shorter than his own legs, ending in the translucent fins. He reached into the water, let the fin drape over his hand like wet silk. John moved in a way that made his fins flutter in the water, and Lafayette stared, transfixed. He’d had his hands over the expanse of his tail, saw nothing that resembled sex organs. 

Lafayette scooted back up John’s body, John’s hips firmly between his thighs. Instead of his erection flagging as he hoped, touching John so intimately had him rock hard. Up close again, John grinned at him, stared at his face. 

“I looked very carefully, little minnow, and I am not seeing…?” Lafayette gestured at himself, where he was hard. John reached for him again, and he sighed at the return of his hand. 

“You have to...uh, um…” John flushed, elected to look down at Lafayette’s dick in his hand instead of into his eyes. “My...cock… Will only, um… Has to be...hard. And…” He trailed off. 

“Tell me how you would like this,” Lafayette purred in his ear. “Can I make you feel good?” 

John hummed his assent, nodded, still smiling mysteriously. Jutted his chin, lips ripe for another kiss. Lafayette, of course, obliged him. Kissing, it seemed, was not enough to rouse the lust within John, so Lafayette decided to give his other parts attention. Would explore until he found the right spots. 

Lips to his ear, teeth on his lob. Kissed the spot behind his ear. Ran fingertips down the curve of his back. Nuzzled his neck, scratched his beard on the soft skin there. Rubbed the palm of his hand along his chest and stomach. Cupped one firm buttock in his hand, massaged the flesh there. One finger teasing the cleft of his ass. John dipped his head, finally panting. All this while, his grip on Lafayette never faltering. 

“Lafayette,” he whimpered. “You’re...hnnng….”

Lafayette cocked his head, smirked. “This?” The finger, slow slow slow, stroking between his cheeks. John nodded, squeezed at Laf. Lafayette’s finger found John’s hole, found him tight and wet and wanting. He seemed to be growing moist there the more he played with him. He teased at the edges, feeling the flesh flutter at his touch. 

“Yes. That. Oh, Lafayette!” John buried his face to his shoulder, gasped loudly. Lafayette took his other hand, placed it right where John’s flesh became scale. There, his scales parted, revealing a surprisingly human cock. It was pretty and thick, not nearly as big as his own, but swollen up and wanting. Lafayette took him in hand, still probing at his asshole, and gave him a few tight pumps. 

John floundered in his arms, thrashed at his touch. It all felt too good, too much. “Slower, slower!” he cried out, splashing in the water. So Lafayette slowed his touches, thrust his fingers in and out much more gently, matched his strokes on John’s cock to the rolling waves. John draped himself on top of Lafayette’s broad chest, panted in his ear. At least slower it was bearable, but it was still had him caught up, his heart felt like it might burst it was beating so hard. He tried to focus on playing with Lafayette’s cock in his hand, but the fingers in him were so distracting, so wonderful, his head spun. 

Lafayette caught him in yet another kiss, and John had to marvel at how he managed so many feats at once, his fingers inside him, hand on his cock, lips on lips. Were all humans this talented? The kiss ended, and Lafayette put his lips to John’s cheek. “Can I make love to you?” he whispered, and John didn’t know what he meant, not really so he blushed and his eyes went big. 

John knew love was a human thing, and human things were dangerous. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Make love?”

Oh, John could listen to his laughter forever. Lafayette giggled, kissed him quick once more. “It is something humans do, to feel close to each other. To make our bodies feel good. Would you like me to show you?” 

“I like human things,” John said, perhaps too eagerly. “Will you please show me the make love?” 

Lafayette’s smile spread across his face and he withdrew his hands and wrapped his arms around John. “I shall, little minnow, but you must promise me one thing.” 

“Anything! More kisses?” John said, making Lafayette’s laugh ring out again. 

“That, of course,” Lafayette said. “And you will tell me if you want to stop. At any time. Yes?”

“Yes,” John agreed. This time, he stole his own kiss, which seemed to please Lafayette greatly. 

Lafayette started by rearranging him, flipping him gently over in the water so his back was flush to his chest, coiled one arm firmly around his waist. Nudged his ear, kissed his hair. “Still feel good?” he asked, his hand steady and sweet around his dick. John nodded, rolled around in his arms, got used to the feel of his body. He could see the ocean like this, his home, and if he tilted his head just right, got another kiss. 

Fingers again, soft and sure, then something else. Slippery, bigger than a finger, slow. John gasped, his body opening to the intrusion. He twisted his back so he could look over his shoulder. 

And...oh...Lafayette was pushing his cock inside him, and that was...was so surprising and different and amazing. Not only did it feel good, each bit he pushed, feel good in his hole, John knew how good it felt to rub your cock, and it made him happy to know he was giving the human pleasure. His human. The sounds Lafayette made in his ear were pretty, and nice, made his own cock feel good, and he was full inside. Lafayette was still, his cock all the way in, his hips against John’s buttocks, and it felt nice, felt wonderful. His cock was long and thick and it touched deep inside, a secret spot John didn’t know of, special spot that felt very nice. 

“I like this make love,” John said, reaching behind himself to touch Lafayette. “We are very close, I like it.”

“We are not done, my sweet,” Lafayette said in his ear. “We have just started.”

Then Lafayette was moving, rocking his body in and out, in and out like the tide, like a storm. John could not have predicted, couldn’t have guessed, oh it felt so nice, so different. And his hand, oh his hand was so nice on him, rubbing and working him. John cried out, the sounds from his throat loud and lovely, and he moved with Lafayette, followed him back and forth. It felt so good, John wanted to be closer still, so he wound his tail around Lafayette’s leg, holding him as close as he could. This seemed to please Lafayette, so much so he made a loud moaning sound in his ear, pushed harder into John’s body, rubbed on his cock faster. 

John cried out, with Lafayette’s cock moving in and out of him, and his own dick felt amazing in Lafayette’s hand. So good that it only took a few more thrusts of his hips, hand squeezing him, and John felt that tingly feeling, started in his tail and spread up, his whole body going tight then loose, and he spurted his seed all over Lafayette’s hand, washed away by the sea. His hand stayed on him, and John still pushed back on Lafayette, wanted to make his cock feel good too. 

When Lafayette got close, he started to talk, to say sweet nice things in John’s ear, and he liked it much. He said, “My god, you are perfect. You are beautiful. Feel so good around me. Oh, John, my John, this is…” He trailed off, buried his face in John’s hair. His whole body seemed to tighten, and he stilled his hips, gave a guttural moan, and held John tight to him. John felt Lafayette spill his own seed, hot and deep inside his hole, and he shuddered. 

They stayed still in the waves for a few moments, still and quiet. Then Lafayette pulled out of him, pulled their bodies apart, and scooted up the sand, pulling John with him. He didn’t want to let go. “Lay with me, little minnow,” he said softly. “Just for a moment.”

John snuggled up against Lafayette, watched as his eyes drifted shut. The sun setting made the waves glow golden.

***

When Lafayette woke, it was dark. The tide had rolled out, and he lay in the wet sand. He was nude, and the cool breeze coming off the ocean prickled his skin. He sat up, looking for John, but he was alone. 

Before him, the endless ocean. 

Behind him, the human world. Where he belonged.

His heart heavy, he stood up, collected his clothing. Began the walk back to the docks.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr
> 
> @likearootlesstree

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're A Tidal Wave, You're My Horizon Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979571) by [Ninyaaaaaaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah)




End file.
